1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electrolyte, and more particularly relates to a gel polymer electrolyte.
2. Background
Lithium-ion secondary batteries are the main stream commercial products and presently developed toward lighter weight, higher energy capacity, longer life span and better safety. However, the nonaqueous electrolyte solution used in the commercial batteries are prone to leakage and explosion and thus dangerous. Also, dendrite present on the negative electrode of the batteries may lead to shorts or even explosions. Further improvements are required to ensure the safety of the nonaqueous electrolyte solution for daily applications.
On the other hand, polymer gel electrolyte has been developed as a safer alternative for the nonaqueous electrolyte solution. However, due to the higher viscosity of the polymerized gel electrolyte, it is unlikely to use vacuum filling process to fill the electrolyte for battery fabrication, which becomes the fabrication bottleneck.